Where did you learn to move like that?
by WWEMusings
Summary: The Shield is having one of their group nights out: drinking, joking, dancing. The usual, until Roman notices something on the dance floor and decides to have some fun. Not the usual game he plays but it's something he quickly catches on to. Things get heated quickly and neither want to stop. [M/M] warning


**A/N:** Well this is also one of my more amusing pairings and it's a request from nicolelovesryback. :3 Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

"_Come on, Joe! Just one night.. not like you even play anymore."_ Roman rolled his eyes at his smaller teammate and swallowed down the amber liquid, setting the empty shot glass next to the others. He looked at Seth _"I told you I don't have the damn x-box with me.. go find somethin' else to do with your time, Colby.."_ He saw the small pout on Seth's face and sighed, running a hand over his face _"If I let you borrow it next week will you get the hell off my ass and go find someone else to fuck with?"_ Seth's eyes widened in joy, making Roman shake his head and muter to himself at the way the man could act so childish if he wanted to. _"Uh huh! No takin' it back, JOE!" _he practically shouted before making good on his promise and leaving Roman alone

He reached over for the mixed drink he ordered and started nursing his drink, scanning his eyes over the crowd and seeing Seth dry-humping some random dude **Well fuck, didn't have to tell the kid twice about fuckin' with someone else**. Roman snickered to himself as he went back to people watching, seeing one man's shoulders moving sloppily and letting his gaze trail down to the stranger's ass. He subconsciously licked his lips, seeing the toned muscle straining under the all too tight gray jeans; before he knew it the man had turned around and started slurring loudly at some 'prude bitch' for leaving him alone on the dance floor. **Jon**. Roman couldn't help the amused look on his face as he noticed the man was mostly shitfaced drunk and still trying to find his rhythm on the dance floor.

He called the bartender over and paid off his tab along with Seth's before getting up and meeting Dean on the dance floor. The Ohioan looked at him confused for a brief second until he let out a drunken laugh and started moving his hips sloppily again. Shame he's not actually putting that ass to work. Roman smirked to himself and reached out to grip the man's forearm _"-the hell ya doin'!" _he rolled his eyes yet again _"C'mon man.. 'ts time to go y-"_ Dean slipped out of his grip _"-the hell it is.. I'm havin' fun."_ Roman was usually the better collected of the three –no surprise there– and seeing as how Dean wasn't cooperating, he might as well have some fun.. right? He stepped back and saw Dean sober up enough to grin at him before his drunken state took over again and his flirty side made an appearance _"Whas up Joe? Checkin' out.. my ass?"_ Roman chuckled despite himself, shaking his head at the blond _"The hell is there to check out, man? Ya don't even know how to move 't!"_ That earned him a sassy huff and drunken glare from his teammate before Dean stepped closer to him _"..'n how d'ya s'pose I do that, Joe?"_

Roman laughed a bit before he heard the girly voice echo through the club and the upbeat tempo of the song start playing. He grinned at the other man _"How 'bout you get that fat ass twerkin' … or at least try to. Don't think ya can even pull that one off, Jon." _Roman was met by a defiant stare just as Dean started trying his best to twerk, almost ending up on his ass twice until he finally sobered up enough to keep his balance and move his ass just right. He was actually impressed by the way Dean was able to twerk, smirking smugly to himself before looking down in surprise when he felt Dean grind back on him like some horny teenager all the while still moving his ass sinfully. He pushed the man off of his groin and heard Dean's indignant huff, the one he gave when he wanted something and was determined to get it. Dean continued to move back against him and Roman could feel his body responding despite his best efforts to think of anything else but Dean's round ass pressing against him. _"How's that for dancin' Joe?"_ the rough voice drawled out as the song ended and Dean pulled away from him, grinning wide. Roman squinted at the blond, seeing his smirk get wider as he headed for the bar.

Roman followed him, slamming the man's hips against the barstool and growling in his ear _"Get your ass to the bathroom, Jon.. do not make me drag you there by your damn hair 'cause I will.." _With that he turned and walked to the back, shoving people out of his way and making sure the bathroom was cleared out.

He didn't have to wait too long, hearing Dean curse at some woman for telling him it was occupied. Roman opened the door and pulled Dean inside, not even bothering to let him say anything before he turned him around and held his shoulders against the wall, admiring the man's ass as he le let one hand trail down Dean's sweat-dampened shirt then to his ass, groping the hard muscle and hearing Dean groan softly_. "Likin'.. the view?"_ the Ohioan purred out making Roman growl as he let him go and flipped him back over, kissing him harshly. Roman's large hands explored Dean's warm body, dipping under his shirt and feeling at the soft skin as he coaxed Dean into parting his lips. The kiss was dominating from his side, never giving Dean enough time to try to take control, he felt Dean's hips grind against him and bit the man's swollen lip hard before pulling away from the kiss. _"Take your goddamn pants off."_ Roman wasn't one to have one-night stands like Dean and Seth did.. but when he did find someone that interested him, it was when he'd get possessive and demanding but Dean never complained.

The blond looked at Roman with gleaming eyes as he dropped to his knees, removing Roman's jeans with an expert-like quickness. The thought made Roman growl as he glared at Dean, seeing the man angle his back enough so his ass still managed to be sticking out, teasing him. He fisted the man's hair and drew his face close to the already hard thickness, glaring at him as his other hand wrapped around his own dick. Roman tugged at Dean's hair again, smacking the head of his length against Dean's already bruising lip and smirking as Dean opened up without so much as a second hint _"You always take it like a damn whore.."_ he mused, his hand gripping Dean's shaggy hair harder as the man started sucking voraciously, Dean's hands resting on Roman's thighs for leverage as he started to bob back and forth enthusiastically. _"Mm.. fuck, you're a tease ya know that?"_ Roman grunted as Dean hummed in response, his free hand joining the other one in holding Dean's head. He gasped softly as Dean took his cock in fully and swallowed around it, the blond moaning loudly around him _"Oh sh-it.. Th-that's right, keep suckin' that fucking dick. Get it n..nice and ready.."_ Roman groaned out in between pants as he felt Dean start humming around his throbbing length, the heat already rising up in his gut as he started face fucking the younger man. _"Just like that.. I bet you want me to come in your fuckin' mouth.."_ he purred, hearing Dean's half-whimper and feeling the sucking get harder, Dean's mouth start moving faster and faster to bring Roman to his release.

But the man had incredible self-control. He groaned, giving one hard thrust into Dean's mouth before gripping his hair again and pulling Dean's face away from his hardness. Roman felt Dean keep sucking until Roman pulled fully out, the loud pop mixing in with the sounds of the club scene around them. He looked down at Dean, the blond's hair disheveled and stray strands covering his face. Dean looked at him through half-covered blue eyes and licked his lips, cleaning off Roman's precome from them and moaning loudly. _"Fuck.."_ Roman grunted quietly and gripped Dean's shoulders, lifting him up easily and pinning him against the wall once again, his lips smashing into the younger man's. His hands traveled up Dean's thick thighs and around to his ass, groping at the hard flesh and feeling the muscles flex as Dean started rolling their hips together, whining incredibly loud. Roman wouldn't cave yet _"Tell me what you want."_ He saw the desperation in Dean's eyes, the man actually blushing despite the fact that he'd just been on his knees for him seconds ago. Roman smirked, squeezing the man's ass harder and kissing at his neck, sucking a dark mark on the slightly tan skin. He loved leaving his mark, reminding people that at least for one night.. they were completely his. Dean whined again as Roman lightly bit down on the fresh bruise _"Please.."_ he breathed out, his hips rolling against Roman's with more need, almost as if he was trying to get himself off just by grinding together. _"Please what?"_ Roman insisted, smirking at Dean and hearing the man's loud whine _"Fuck.. please just fuck me against this damn wall."_ Roman hummed in thought before Dean added something that the blond knew damn well would make him cave _"Hard. Fuckin' make me yours, Joe.." _the man's voice got thicker with the accent as he said the last part, Dean's defenses completely down as he pleaded for Roman to take him.

Roman groaned out, giving Dean another teeth-shattering kiss as he tightened his grip on the younger man's shoulders. He felt Dean jump up, his thick legs wrapping around Roman's waist as he started to grind against him yet again. Roman pressed Dean firmly against the wall, feeling the man shiver in anticipation as he lined up_. "Nn.."_ he heard the sweet moan as soon as his cock breached Dean's entrance; Roman pushed in slowly, torturing both of them but soon hearing Dean groan out, completely full and stretched to his limit. _"God.. m-move.." _he half demanded and half pleaded, making Roman chuckle as he pulled back only to slam back in and start a harsh pace. Soon the room was filled with their moans and grunts; Roman's occasional curses as Dean's feet dug into his back in attempts to get him in deeper. He let out a harsh breath as he angled his hips upward and managed to hit that one spot that made Dean practically purr as the blond started clenching around him. _"Mm.. you like that?"_ Roman moaned out, hearing Dean's eager reply as their lovemaking became more frantic, both of them at that edge, feeling sweet release come dangerously close.

He felt Dean shake around him, the man's arms clenching onto him as he started meeting Roman's thrusts, Dean's throbbing member pressed between their sweaty bodies. Roman felt the man's walls spasm and managed one last harsh thrust before came inside Dean's body. The man let out a loud whimper and clenched his walls harder as soon as he felt Roman's seed coating his walls; Dean panted out and came with Roman, both of them groaning and gasping for breath. Roman's lips found Dean's yet again, kissing him possessively but softer than last time, his large hands rubbing up Dean's sides soothingly –a stark contrast to the way Roman had manhandled him minutes ago. Dean pulled back from the kiss, panting softly, his head feeling light as he tried to regulate his breathing. Roman looked at him and smirked a bit, slowly pulling Dean's legs down from around him despite Dean's protests. He grinned when he saw his come dripping down Dean's inner thigh, reaching out to swipe some on his index finger. The sight made Dean shiver as the dark eyes looked at him, Roman's finger lingering close to Dean's mouth before the blond sucked it and moaned quietly, his eyes closing blissfully as his tongue swirled around Roman's thick digit.

Roman never understood Dean's fascination with it, but he wasn't going to ask, it was much too hot to witness. He felt Dean let him go _"I take it ya liked my dancin'?"_ Dean drawled out in his raspy post-sex voice _"Damn right I fuckin' did. Where'd ya learn to move like that?"_ Roman grinned, seeing Dean shake his hips one more time before handing Roman his clothes as well as dressing himself. They got dressed in silence, both casting small appreciative glances at the other until they left the bathroom and went back to the dance floor, searching for their other teammate.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it and Nicole.. sorry it took so long, I've been swamped with papers and quizzes. Review if you guys would like, I'd like some ideas for future ones since I only have one story currently going.


End file.
